User talk:SpottedheadRC
No! I refuse to call you Penguinrox, I will call you penguin. See this page for a crash course on how to participate in all Webkinz Wikia discussions (we rarely use talk pages, we're to advanced). BTW, are you going to edit, if you become leader of a project, you'll get Rollback powers and be higher up on the list (regular users will have to listen to you)-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 15:48, 14 June 2009 (UTC) That's Fine I don't really care what you call me unless it's SpottedheadRC or anything not relating to penguins. Yes, I'm going to edit a lot. What do you suggest I do? ~Penguin OK: #Get the shout box widget (See how at User:Webkinz112/Widgets #Edit pages #Do the four easy jobs, Categorize , Add this template to pet pages, Put Gallery Sections into pet pages, put my images into articles #Apply for leader of a project after doing some work, it will give you extra powers #Read the Signature Policy and make your sig work (Try going to your preferences, nd in that sig box type: ~Penguin, Go penguins! Or if you want, skip the Go penguin part. For a really good sig, copy this into the box:~Penguin-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 16:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Penguin I really hate to do this but please use an actual signature, that means in , you must type at least ~Penguin and check the little box underneath. I'm not asking you to make a signature because I want you too, I'm asking because your messages need a timestamp, basically, copy paste that little blurb there into your signature box and check the little box underneath and from then on, all you have to do is press the Signature Button ( ) and it will appear. If you want to use the thing that you used on Warrior's page, type that into the box by all means, just make sure you get a signature.-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 22:29, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Yay! I did it! --Penguin 12:36, 15 June 2009 (UTC) If you don't mind, 113 made some dumb questionable categories and unfortunately, we need to vote to have them deleted, please vote:here and here. Thanks in advance-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 20:12, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Penguin, why aren't you editing, are you too busy?-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 20:46, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I have been editing! Actually, I've been studying for exams but now I will definetely go on more often! --Penguin 12:29, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, like this sig? ~Penguin. It links to your talk page and is a beautiful blue, if you want it, type ~Penguin into your preferences box at -- My talk page ( , no link for you) 20:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Wow that's cool! Thanks for the update! BTW, I updated some of the dead-end pages to make them look better. Just a heads up! :) --Penguin 20:47, 19 June 2009 (UTC) --~Penguin 21:02, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Yay! It worked, you like? --~Penguin 21:02, 19 June 2009 (UTC) you should have sumthing linked to your talk page--''GG113'' JOIN ME ' ' 23:14, 19 June 2009 (UTC) spam no spamming people's talkpages (especially b-crats')--''~{GG )~(of Konoha)'' 17:05, 21 July 2009 (UTC) don't remove warnings. you kept editing webkinz 112's talk page (3 times).--''~{GG )~(has low tolerance)'' 18:14, 22 July 2009 (UTC) here http://webkinz.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Webkinz112&oldid=20869 --''~{GG )~(has low tolerance)'' 18:15, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Hiya Spotted Spottedhead! *tacklehugs* I found you! Can you tell me how this wiki works? WetstarTaylor Swift! 02:17, January 13, 2010 (UTC)